1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vibration isolation for a motor-fan system in a floor care appliance or the like and, more specifically, relates to a vibration isolation system which acts against belt tension in a driven agitator cleaner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although vibration isolation for motor-fan systems in floor care appliances is old and well known, no provision for vibration isolation at the agitator belt drive system is known to have been heretofore utilized, especially when the isolation arrangement is so disposed as to act against belt pull and thereby tends to tension the belt system. Obviously, then, when a belt driven agitator is utilized this additional noise suppression would be advantageous both to overall noise generation and effective belt drive.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a vibration isolation arrangement to a floor care appliance adjacent a driving pulley end of the motor-fan system.
It is a further object of this invention to position the vibration isolation adjacent the driving pulley in opposition to belt pull.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an improved vibration isolation arrangement for a floor care appliance or the like.